Outcasted
by DishonorOnYourCow
Summary: What if Draco had an older sister and brother? What if the brother had almost taken over for Voldemort and was now dead? What if everyone hated the sister because she was a Gryffindor and didn't belong? How does Fred fit into this? Here's her story
1. Chapter 1

**Outcasted**

_Summary: What if Draco had, had two more siblings, both older than him, a sister who loved him, and a late brother who had almost taken over where He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named left off. What if Draco's evil attitude was an act, to protect him and his sister from Lucius, who was abusive. What if the sister had been sorted into Gryffindor and because of her brother none of the Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, would talk to her and because of her sorting none of the Slytherins would. Would she survive school and how does a certain red-headed twin ever fit into this?_

_**Camelopardalis: Means Giraffe- Pronounced cuh-MEL-oh-PAR-duh-liss  
Camela: cuh-MEL-ah**_

**Year One: The First Day**

Draco was not allowed to come to the train station and see me off. Father didn't want us to create a scene and a bad image by hugging good bye. Wouldn't want his friends to think his children had hearts that would be horrible, he'd be kicked out of the worst parents club for sure. Too bad, that membership was non-refundable. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate my whole family, I love Draco, and I know mother only allowed him to do these things because of fear, Father was abusive and cruel, attacking anything against him, and Perseus was a horrible person turned that way by father, or he had been before his ambitions had killed him.

"Draco, I'm leaving." I whispered to my ten year-year-old brother before getting ready to head off to my new school.

He sat up sleepily and hugged me, "No! You can't leave, stay with me. You're the only reason I haven't ran off to live with muggles."

"Dray… Calm down. I swear I'll visit on Christmas and I'll write often. Promise to lay low and try not to let Father hurt you. I won't be here and I'd feel awful if I couldn't do anything to help you." I grabbed his hand getting ready to stand up and leave.

"I promise. As long as you write me every day, so I know there is still a reason to not run."

Grabbing his pinky like the muggle children we had seen we shook on it. "I love you Dray, be careful." And with that, I left my best friend in a place where I knew he wasn't safe.

"By, Camela." I heard him whisper as I walked away, I felt the silent tear run down my cheek.

"Dobby!" Our house elf appeared in front of me, smiling in relief I'd been the one to call him, "You be careful, too. Watch out for Draco."

He nodded his eyes bugging out, and filling with tears as his ears flopped around his face in a way that made him look ridiculous. "Yes, Miss Camelopardalis."

"Please, Camela. Don't call me that atrocious name."

"Yes, Miss Camelop- Camela." And with a pop, he was gone.

Then the calm, silence of my farewells was shattered, "Girl! Get down here! We will be heading off soon." I scrambled down the stairs.

"Father, I am ready." I bowed my head inspecting the floor to hide my tears, but my voice cracked giving me away.

I saw his hand raise out of the corner of my eyes, "Useless girl, you will let others see your tears and think you weak? A Slytherin doesn't cry!" And then it his hand came crashing down, striking me in the stomach, where it would not be noticeable while in public.

"I apologize, Father." I told him, emotionlessly and robotically, but he didn't care about me, just my obedience.

We were soon standing on the landing of the Hogwarts Express, "Goodbye, Father." He just nodded at me and motioned for me to leave.

I boarded the train to hunt down a seat, looking at the clear glass doors leading into small compartments and for the first time in a while, I had been dreaming of this place since… since _he _had gone off to Hogwarts. I had imagined the school, the train, the trolley lady with her array of snacks and the lake. I could picture in my mind the Great Hall, and the students bustling in the halls. I reached a compartment with only two boys in it, "Excuse me, but may I sit with you?"

"Sure, we're Fred and George Weasley." I now realized they were identical twins.

Smiling I extended my hand, "Camelopardalis Malfoy, but I go by Camela." They didn't reach their hands out in return, just looked at me coldly.

"Are you related to Perseus Malfoy?" The one who hadn't spoke first asked, rather rudely I might add.

Giving him a look, "Yes, but it doesn't matter-"

"It doesn't matter! All those people he killed, all those lives he destroyed, of course it _matters._" He spit the word matters at me, and then with an evil look, "Actually you can't sit here, go find some Slytherins to sit with." Without a word, I collected my bags and left. I walked until I found a small, but empty compartment. Dropping my stuff I stared out my window to see the train was now moving.

Closing my eyes I fell asleep, I woke up to a knocking at my door. "Dear, we should be arriving at school shortly I suggest you should change quick." I smiled my thanks and pulled the curtain over the door pulling on my robes.

The train jerked to a stop about a minute after, and a whistle blew announcing we could get off. I lugged my things behind me, and on my way to where the large, smiley man was directing us I noticed the twins pointing me out with a foul look on their faces, to several students. We were instructed to board the boats and I luckily got stuck with the twins and their friends. They _accidently knocked_ me flying into the water, and even though they didn't know I can't swim it still pissed me off.

Smiley Giant heaved me out of the water and gave me his jacket which dragged on the floor. Brushing my now soggy, blonde hair from my face, I blinked the water and tears from my eyes as I tried to clear my lungs. "Thank you-" I trailed off unsure of what to say, now that I could talk (and breath) again.

"Hagrid. I'm the Keeper o' the Keys here at Hogwarts." He told me in a friendly way, that I was not very used to.

"Camela Malfoy. Thank you for saving me, _I can't swim." _I said the last part so the boat besides us, which was carrying the twins, could hear me. I watched as they exchanged guilty looks.

"Malfoy, ya say?" He asked, with shock. I nodded.

We then stuck land and exited the boats, following a path up to the castle to be greeted by a strict looking woman I expected was Professor McGonagall. "First years, line up against the wall. The Sorting Hat will decide what house you go to. As she spoke, a grubby, cranky looking man carried a ratty, faded hat down the aisle. She began to call out names, then she called out, "Malfoy, Camelopardalis." A whisper ran through the hall, glares from three tables, grins from one. I swallowed and walked up to the stool .

_Ah… A Malfoy, but wait. You don't belong in Slytherin. I'd say-_

_**Wait, could you do me a favor? Please**_

_I don't let students choose houses to please mum or dad_

_**No, my brother. My Father doesn't expect much of me, but my brother is his only remaining son and he'll have to do. He'll kill him if he's not in Slytherin swear to me you'll put him in Slytherin.**_

_You have a good heart, I swear_

_**Thank you**_

"Gryffindor!" The hat shrieked. I opened my eyes, having never realized how tightly I was squeezing them shut. The whole hall looked dumbfounded, the Gryffindors angry, Hufflepuffs confused, Ravenclaws scandalized and Slytherins shocked and angry. As I slowly stood up, the whispers began, the Gryffindors simultaneously scooted together so I couldn't sit near anyone. I walked completely to the end of the table several feet from the other students and sat down. McGonagall, looked at me for a moment longer, then called out the next name. The Weasley's and their friend from the boat got into Gryffindor and then the feast began.

Food piled onto silver trays, and ghosts began popping up shocking many people. One drifted over to me, but she didn't look like a Gryffindor. "Hello, I'm the Grey Lady ghost of Ravenclaw."

I smiled, "Camelopardalis Malfoy."

She laid a hand on my shoulder, "Why are you all alone."

"I've lived a long enough life, to know when I'm not wanted. To know when I'm hated even." I told her with a grim smile and fake laugh.

"So where is your name from." She asked obviously feeling a tense subject.

"Giraffe." I told her bluntly, sick of my name. I stopped to look down at the table where everyone else was laughing. The twins were also talking to a ghost, but it appeared to be a more cheerful topic.

"So where is your name, the Grey Lady, from?" I inquired.

She sighed, "I'm often quiet and sad, I just appear Grey I suppose. Well, I must drift away to the Ravenclaws or it will appear I jumped houses." I nodded and turned to the food, slowly poking at it moving it on my plate, but not really eating it.

Dumbledore stood up and waved the food away, "Well, students. All I have to say is a few words, pumpernickel, bubble, elephants. Now off to bed with you all, for tomorrow you learn."

Sighing I followed the crowd of Gryffindor first years, and hurried into the common room. I grabbed parchment and a quill to recount the days events to Draco.

_Draco,_

_I hope father isn't treating you to horribly. He had to refrain from striking me today, and I worry he took it out on you. Please remember your promise. I asked the Sorting Hat to put you in Slytherin and will explain that in person, it can't be told through a letter._

_Everyone here hates me. I got put into Gryffindor, and they all think I'm like Perseus. These two boys kicked me out of the compartment after I told them who I was. They also pushed me into the lake, I' okay though so don't worry. The Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, or that's how he introduced himself, saved me. His name was Hagrid and he has to be part giant, no joke._

_Wishing you the best. Say hello to Dobby for me._

_Avoid Father at all costs_

_Love  
With Hugs, Kisses and Worries  
Your Sister_

_Camela_

Carefully releasing my owl I gave her the letter, "Meg, give this letter to Dray if Father tries to take it attack, Draco or Dobby only. Understand?" Patting her wing, I opened the window and watched her fly for a second, before her jet black feathers blended into the night sky.

When I reached my room, my things had been thrown into the hall, a note on the door. _Sleep out there, you aren't wanted. Angelina, Alicia and Maria. _Sighing I pulled out all my clothes and made a bed, taking my hat I stuffed my robes into it and made a pillow, then I dragged out the blanket Dobby had packed me. Lastly I carefully took my teddy and fell asleep.

This was going to be a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Year One: Classes and Letters**

I sat up, rubbing my sore back and looked around startled by how bright the light coming through the blinds were. Checking a clock I saw classes started 5 minutes ago, changing quickly and grabbing my stuff I ran to the dungeons where my first class of the day, potions, was being held. Arriving I tried the door hoping to quietly sneak, and would have succeeded had a girl not stuck her foot out causing me to fall violently to the floor. This was a tactic my father had often used, and I couldn't help the tears that rose to my eyes at the memories.

"You're late." A cool voice, caused me to look up from where I was laying.

"I'm so sorry! But no one woke me up, and I came as fast as I could and it won't happen again, Professor." I told him, trying not to get anyone else in trouble they all hated me enough already.

Snape nodded and began walking away, "10 points from Gryffindor," He stated with his back still, turned all the Gryffindors glared at me, "for tripping your classmate." I smirked slightly for a second, then hurried to the only table that was completely empty to avoid sitting with other people. I turned to look at the girl who had tripped me and realized that she was one of my lovely roommates. She stared at me angrily.

"Camela! What is a bezoar?" Snape asked.

I smiled, "A stone found in a goats stomach, an antidote to most poisons."

Snape nodded, "5 points to Gryffindor." Everyone's mouth fell open in shock, Snape never gave points to anyone but the Slytherins. You would think this would make everyone like me, it didn't it only inspired more hate.

Angelina stopped me at the end of the class period, "Look at that, the snake got us points from Snape. I wonder why he likes you, maybe because you're just as evil as he is." I walked past without commenting.

It was now lunch and I sat down quickly, starving because I had missed breakfast. Franklin, my owl zoomed over to me dropping of Draco's letter. "Thank you, Franklin." Picking up a piece of bread I offered it to him, "Good boy. Go fly around and I'll send you off with a reply tonight."

_Camela,_

_Don't put up with them! Fight back. You were pushed around by Father, and the only reason I didn't cry and scream and fight letting you go off without me, was I thought you'd be safer and happier there. If you're not, I'll walk there and drag your butt home._

_I really miss you. Don't worry about me, he only got my eye, I haven't seen him since then. I ran before he could do anything and Dobby has been sneaking me food. I know that this information will only make you freak out, but please don't. I'm worried about you too._

_Why? I don't want to be in the Dishonorable House of Slytherin. I don't want to pretend to be something I'm not! Why can't I be in Gryffindor, too? You better have a good reason!_

_Oh, and just so you know. Dobby heard some people in the house the other day, they were followers of _him _and they were there about you. Dobby got caught eavesdropping before he heard what about you, I'm worried. Please, be extra careful for a while._

_Love,  
Your Brother_

_Draco_

Frowning, I folded the paper in half and stuck it in my robe pocket. Hurrying on to my next class, Transfiguration, I let my mind wander to the people. Draco made it clear they were followers of Perseus. What could Dobby of heard, and it was about me? Were they going to kill me for abandoning the Pureblood beliefs, or was it more serious than that.

When I reached Transfiguration Professor McGonagall waited for us all to take our seats. "Class I would like you to all sit next to a girl or boy, if you're a girl sit next to a boy and vice versa. Everyone must have a partner." I got up from where I had been sitting in the back and plopped down next to one of the twins, much to his dismay. He tried to move but McGonagall told him to sit his butt back down. "These are your seats for the rest of the year, the person next to you is your partner. If you don't understand something ask them, I expect no funny business in my class. We will start with the basics turning a match into a needle." Demonstrating she then called, "Fred Weasley, Camelopardalis Malfoy, please come up here and pass out the matches.

Once we had taken our seats I took out my wand and tried the spell, my match turned silver but it wasn't a needle. I tried again getting it to become a little more pointy, on my third attempt it was almost a needle, and finally I managed to produce a needle. Fred who was still struggling to get it to turn completely silver glared at me.

"Would you like some help?" I asked, as nicely as I could trying not to laugh at his frustration.

"Not from you."

Putting a hand on his wand arm, I told him, "Stop, stop, stop." Taking his hand I moved it slowly showing him how to move his wand. "And say the 'a' as ay instead of ah."

Ignoring both my suggestions he continued his attempts. "Ms. Malfoy! Very good, Mr. Weasley, you are only hurting your pride more by being to foolish to accept help." Fred waved his wand the way I told him to and mumbled the correct pronunciation, managing to create a pointy silver match.

"Just so you know. I don't want your help, so next time, keep it to yourself." Sighing I got up, I had a free period next so I went up to the common room, to write a reply to Draco.

_Dear Dray,_

_I miss you_

_You idiot! Of course that makes me worry more. You know hiding only makes it worse when he finds you, how could you be so stupid. You better reply to this quickly or I'm going to assume you're dead. Please don't be dead. When he does find you make sure Dobby's hiding near you in case you get knocked out. Be careful._

_My classmates just love me so much. I'm not allowed in my dormitory because my roommates are afraid evil is contagious. I got 5 points for our class and a girl almost punched me out for it, but I did make us loose 10 when she tripped me. I really need you._

_I promise you I have a reason for the Slytherin thing, but I need to explain in person._

_Did you find out more about the followers, can you get Dobby to tail them? No, on second thought don't Father would chop off his head if he were to be caught. What could they possibly want with me? I've made it clear I have no interest in that way of life._

_I am actually enjoying classes, I love magic. I just wish you were here too._

_Love,_

_Camela_

_P.S. I hate having the word camel in my name!_

Opening the window I called to Franklin who was flying a little ways away. "Come here Franklin, good boy. Now I need you to take this to Draco. If Draco is hurt and can't take the letter bring the letter back so I'll know. Watch out for Father." Watching as he hurried off, I sat down in one of the chairs thinking about the followers.

My next few classes were uneventful. When I got back I quickly did the homework that had been assigned and fell asleep on the couch.

AN: There will be a time jump between this chapter and the next. I will be including her entire life at Hogwarts and then the 6th and 7th books and maybe a little time afterwards. Her 1st and 2nd years will be kinda short, but the story will get deeper/ better once Draco comes to school. No flames, I am still learning to be a good author and realize I'm not that good.

-Amy


	3. Chapter 3

**Year One: Returning from Christmas Break**

Father had brought me to the train station, Draco had not been allowed to come. I self-consciously tugged on the sleeve of my robe covering my bruised arm. A picture of the abuse I quietly endured, for a second I wondered if it would all be easier if I had a friend I could tell.

_*Flashback*_

_I hurried from the train wondering if Dray had come to meet me. I saw him in the crowd and couldn't help my grin, "Draco!" He turned to look._

_I ran to him and hugged him. "I missed you, so much." When I released him, I saw the pain in his eyes, "Broken ribs?" I asked quietly, he nodded. "What for?"_

"_I had to pay to meet you here." He told me._

"_Dray, it wasn't worth it." He shook his head, and straightened up pretending to be okay._

_He smiled at me, "It was."_

"_Dobby couldn't come to meet me?" I asked, already knowing the answer, Father would never let our servant have the privilege of meeting me here. Draco just shook his head. We walked over to Father and he grabbed both our arms, I ignored the pain that shot through my arm when he dug his nails into it. He glanced around quickly and apparated us to the Malfoy Manor, where he harshly released Draco with a jerk throwing him to the ground._

"_Son, go to your room. Now!" Father barked, Draco looked at me from the floor and I nodded. He slowly rose and walked away. "So my brave little Gryffindor, let's see how brave you really are." Letting go of my arm he pushed me flying back into a glass table. I felt the glass cut into my arm and back. I stared up at him, ready to accept whatever he gave me silently. Walking over he carefully stepped on my arm, I heard the crack and had to bite my lip to keep from crying out. With a quick swift to my stomach he started to walk away, "You can go to your room now. I'll heal your arm the day you go back to school, but only to prevent suspicion. Try to not think I care for a pathetic waste of life like you ."_

_I stared at him, "I wouldn't _dare _Father." I told him in the same expressionless voice that had haunted my childhood, putting a hard edge on the word dare, daring him to hurt me more._

_*End flashback*_

Father had followed through with his promise, my arm was healed but my other bruises were not. Father had told me, "You are a Gryffindor. I thought that you disgusting flea bitten lions were supposed to be brave. So endure this with a smile like the little bitch you are." I had been slapped, when I told him that bitches were dogs and lions were cats.

Now as I boarded the train I watched people hug their loving families and I tried to keep down my tears. My family was a disaster; they were why I was hated in school, why I cried myself to sleep. Yet I couldn't bring myself to say I hated my family, because I didn't. Father was the one who ruined my family.

When I was three I had been playing with Perseus, who was at the time eleven. Father had come in and dragged Perseus away, Perseus didn't attend dinner for a couple nights and when he did he was changed. He didn't smile at me or spin me around after words he just pushed me away, slowly spinning into the hateful person he became. That was the main reason I hated my father, I know he was behind the change in Perseus.

Perseus had been sorted into Slytherin and he had gotten into a group of friends that were deep into the Dark Arts. They respected You-Know-Who, they thought he had the right idea. Slowly Perseus' mind twisted to where he to believed it, and then he began recruiting follower's carrying out what the _Dark Lord _couldn't. I was there when he died I watched him fall to the ground and right before he lost all life he turned his head and said, "I didn't want to… I didn't mean…" I don't know what he didn't mean to do, but I believe that he didn't mean to become who he did.

I just hoped I wasn't inadvertently leading Dray down the same path.

_*Flashback*_

"_Dray, are you willing to hear what I have to say about the whole Slytherin thing yet?" I asked him knowing that he was upset about it._

"_Yeah, but why don't you want me with you?" He asked, hurt evident in his voice._

_Moving closer I hugged him, "Dray," I pleaded, "Don't think that. I swear to you that isn't why. I don't want him to hurt you. When you start Hogwarts his opinion of you will change, you will have worth. You will be the victor who successfully carries on the family name, and if you're not in Slytherin then you can't do that. He'll hurt you, maybe kill you and maybe even me. You have to be careful, you have to fool him until he can't get to you anymore."_

_He nodded, "And I won't be like him, I won't let my lie become my life." I knew that the 'He' we were speaking of had changed and I felt the tears rise to my eyes as I spotted the muggle teddy bear that he had given me before he had gone off to Hogwarts. It was dark blue with yellow stars and it had a pale purple wizard's hat and cloak adorned with shiny black stars. His eyes were the same purple that Perseus' had been, the eyes that set him apart from the family, that gave him a chance to break away, a chance he denied._

_*End flashback*_

I watched as groups of friends walked past my compartment, only to hurry away when they spotted me. Some had the decency to look partially guilty, but most just looked impartial or annoyed that I dared to exist and be in their way. Sighing I stared out the window hitting a particularly painful bruise against the hard metal of the wall. Wincing, I felt all the tears I had held in for so long come spilling out. I wasn't aware of falling asleep but I soon woke up, keeping my eyes closed I heard voices debating something.

"Should we wake her up?" One voice asked.

"No. Or maybe." Another almost identical voice answered.

"Wait." The first voice said shocked.

"What now?" The second voice sighed.

"She was crying, look at her face." The first voice said his voice losing some of its harshness.

"It's probably over a chance to kill a muggle that she missed out on." A new voice a girl's voice supplied. I heard the voices all laugh, and then the compartment door slam shut as their decision was made.

Sighing I sat up and peered out the window, I saw the tips of the castle approaching, like tiny ants, in the distance and decided I just barely had time to get dressed. Hurrying I pulled on a clean pair of Hogwarts robes and gathered my bags closer to get off the train quickly. A minute or so later, the train squealed to a stop and I exited the train. Ignoring the stinging in my eyes when people jabbed their elbows into me to get by, I made my way through the masses.

I walked up to the Gryffindor common room and made my bed on the couch, I had never stepped foot into my dormitory. I slept down here and changed in the bathroom, people noticed but no one cared. It was still pretty early today so I got some looks and rude comments but I just avoided eye contact. Then Professor McGonagall walked in and spotted what I was doing.

"Camela! Why are you making that couch into a bed?" Her voice was sharp but laced with a concern that outside of Draco I was unused to.

I stared at my feet, I knew I couldn't lie, "I sleep out here."

Her gaze turned to a glare but it was focused on the other students, "Why!"

"My dorm mates don't particularly like me." I told her, feeling Angelina's gaze bore into my back.

"Are you okay with this?" She asked her voice softening completely.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She sighed, "Very well then, 5 points from Gryffindor for making a house member sleep on a couch." After she left the others stared at me.

AN: I have decided for the flow of the story to entirely skip Camela's 2nd year, so that when the story resumes at her new year Draco will be starting school. The whole school will still be against her. There may be one more chapter of this year but probably not.

Oh and I have been grounded which is why my update is delayed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Year Three: The Summer Before and Train Rides**_

I looked at Draco as we hid in the cabinet, holding our breath listening to the top secret meeting of the Death Eaters, we could hear snippets of the hushed conversation. "His return… The old fool's vault… If the attempt fails… Backup plan… Hogwarts." The rest of the conversation was impossible to decipher, a name was mentioned multiple times but I wasn't quite sure what it was exactly.

Once they filed out, we silently crawled out, only to run into Father. Anger I had never seen before shone in his eyes. I flinched in fear I had never felt before. "You damn bastard, how dare you eavesdrop on my conversation. Who do you think you are, to meddle in things that are out of your puny grasp? I should kill you. I could kill you." I moved to block Draco. Father watched this motion with twisted amusement. "No, darling girl, not him, I won't lay a hand on him. You see unlike you, he has worth to me, you are just a waste of air and life." The scariest part was the calm voice, fused with a cool fury in which he said everything.

Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up off the floor entirely, I felt the bone in my wrist snap as his grip tightened. Then his fingers unclenched and I fell to the ground, my head slamming into the floor. I felt warm blood trickle down the back of my head and my vision went fuzzy, the last thing I saw was Father's foot coming close to my face.

When I woke up, I was in Draco's bed and he was frantically packing his bags and mine. "Dray… What day is it?" My voice sounded hoarse.

He ran over to me, "Camela! Thank god, you're okay I was so worried. It's the day we go back to school. We're supposed to leave in half an hour. Are you okay?" He looked like he was holding something back, I gave him a look and his gaze shifted behind me, "You were screaming in your sleep, saying things about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

I looked at the floor, "What kinds of things?"

He met my eyes, "The only word we could make out was his name." I wondered what I had dreamt about as I was in my dark sleep. "We need to hurry, Father needs to heal your eye before we leave and he'll be angry if we take much longer." I nodded.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs, I was met with one of Fathers glares that could freeze a volcano. "Father, how are you today. It's so wonderful to see you! Now fix my eye, please and I can be free of you for a year." I told him sick of pretending to be the perfect daughter, when I hated everything about this man.

He just glared and me and muttered the spell, "Be careful or you might not have a home when you get out of school this summer."

I lifted my head, and met his eyes, "Is that a threat or a promise?" He slapped me and barked for to Dobby to get the luggage. We landed just outside Platform 9 and ¾, and then Father disapparated leaving us there. I nodded to Draco in a way that said, the acting begins here.

"Camela, be careful, you haven't ate anything in a week." He told pulling me into a hug. I nodded and started to go onto the Platform when I saw a kid looking completely lost with an owl by his side. Wandering over I tried to get their attention, "Hey, its over there." I pointed to the wall. He looked confused, "You run through."

He glanced at me, "How do you know I'm not a muggle?"

I met his eyes with a smirk, "I'm psychic and you have an owl with you." I would have stayed longer but I saw the Weasley clan approaching and I chose to make my escape. "Well, I'm going to leave before my _best friends _see me." Then I rushed through the wall, I felt the boys eyes follow.

As I was walking someone tripped, I glanced up to see Angelina walking away, I picked myself up swaying slightly from my hunger that was finally setting in. When I got on the train I saw the boy from earlier sitting by himself in a compartment looking out the open window.

Knocking I sat down on the seat across from him, "Do you mind, no one else will let me sit with them." He nodded, looking slightly concerned, but he didn't press the issue. "I'm Camelopardalis Malfoy, but call me Camela or I just might have to kill you." He started to laugh when a cool voice cut him off.

"I would think you'd kill him off either way, do what your best friend couldn't finish." I looked up to see the twins standing in the doorframe. Another boy obviously their brother stood behind them, looking startled at their tone.

"Why would I want to kill anyone?" I asked.

Fred glared down at me, "He's Harry Potter, I'm sure you think it's a pity your brother never found him."

Rising from my seat I glared at him, "Don't you dare speak about something you have no idea about!"

"So why don't you make us understand?"His voice turned icy, the same way my Father's always had. Scared I backed up against the wall covering my ribs. I was barely aware, as I began to shake. The twins shared a startled glance. One took a step closer and I shrunk, out of the instinct I had grown used to.

I jumped up, and pushed past them both and ran from the compartment, stopping in the trains restroom, I locked myself into the stall farthest down and began to cry. I was angry at myself for letting the twins see me like that, and scared about what Father would do if he found out someone might know. The twins may not be academic but they were not idiots, they would figure it out. I just hoped they hated me enough they didn't care.

When I couldn't cry anymore I left the stall, and splashed my face with cold water until you couldn't tell I had been crying. I realized I needed to change only to realize my things were still in Harry's compartment. I walked back in praying to be invisible, I wasn't. "Camela?" I turned to see Harry and the twins brother sitting there.

"Hey, I'm just getting my robes to change you might want to the same thing." I told them, and then I left. I went into the first all girls compartment I found just so I could change, and then we were at school.

When we got to school we were lead to the Great Hall, and I took my designated spot at the end of the table, several seats from the rest of the Gryffindors. The sorting went okay and then they got to Malfoy, Draco. Everyone looked up ready to see if this new kid would also end up an outcast like his sister. The hall wasn't as deathly quiet as when I had been sorted, but it was pretty close.

The hat took one, moment then shouted "Slytherin!" On Draco's way to his table I saw him jerk his head towards the Ravenclaws, the house he deserved to be in.

Harry was sorted next, the hat took a long time, it seemed to be trying to convince Harry of something because I saw him shake his head. "Gryffindor!" Our table erupted and the twins began chanting, "We got Potter, we got Potter!"

The Weasley's little brother was sorted into Gryffindor as well and then the sorting was over. After Dumbledore said a few words Angelina moved seats to sit next to me. "Hello, Camela. How was your summer?" She said in a voice so pleasant the fakeness was dripping away to reveal the hatred it failed to conceal.

"It was fine, how was yours bestest friend?" I asked her in a loud cheerful voice. Many people turned to see how the exchange would end.

Angelina turned her nose up at me, "You're just a little nuisance. A waste of space, you don't belong in Gryffindor."

I looked at her, "You don't either. True of heart, that doesn't mean you kick anyone who is lower than yourself. You are nothing more than a bitch." I told her, my eyes boring into hers.

Her gaze turned completely sour, and she pulled back her arm and punched me in the eye. I didn't move it was a skill I had developed with the _help _of my father, don't show emotion when they hit you, they'll only hit you again. Within seconds Draco was at my side.

"Don't ever touch my sister again." The words came out sharp and even though he was a first year he was the same height as Angelina.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "Dray it's not worth it." He gave me a look to say, you know better than to let them hurt you. "It's life, isn't it?" Then I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and headed to the common room.

* * *

AN: I am not a hundred percent happy with this chapter but I rewrote it over four times and decided to just leave it be. The plot of the original Harry Potter which i sadly do not own, will be altered quite a bit to fit in with my vision and the flow of the story. Please review and tell me if I made the right to choice to not rewrite this yet again.

Thanks  
Amy XD


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: I'm sorry for going AWOL on yall but life just caught up to me. The first weekend I was going to work on this, well lets just say it sucked. Then I got writers block. Spent a few hours in the hospital (I'm fine- I thought I broke my knee iceskating, I didn't) and then I got my heart broken. Add homework and you have an not updated fanfic. So please forgive me._

* * *

_Year Three: Stories and_** Beginnings**

I woke up the next morning, not in the best of moods. My eye was throbbing and I was starting to wonder why I even left Father if I was going to just as much abuse here. I looked around the common room to see it devoid of people, besides me and the Weasley twins. I stared at them as I walked out of the room to change. When I returned awhile later after I had changed and brushed my hair they were still sitting there.

"Pardon me, Miss Malfoy, but may we have a word." The one, I think it was Fred, asked in an overly polite manner.

I gave them a look half a glare and half confused, which isn't altogether very terrifying. "Why?"

They shrugged, "We just wanted to see if we could help you." The other one told me, with another shrug of the shoulders.

"Help me with what?" I asked suspicious. They'd help me, right of a cliff, they'd help me.

They exchanged a glance and their appearance became serious, "Is your father abusive?"

"Look, we aren't friends. Hell, we are anything but, so don't go all gallant like you care. I have done fine my entire life without you two and I'll make it out of this school. Now if you will excuse me." Part of me wanted to tell them, to share my secret with anyone, but I didn't dare more for their own good then mine. As I started walking away I started to wobble realizing, that I still had not eaten, I was going to pass out soon.

Fred grabbed my arm both to steady and stop me, "We have been royal arses we know but that's because our brother Charlie he was put indefinitely into St. Mungos because of your brother. We looked at you and we saw him laying in that bed, with that look on his face, we could hear mum crying and Ginny trying to make him remember. We watched his girlfriend shake him, she was killed a week later, and then we watched her face fall as she realized he didn't know who she was. We're sorry, it was wrong to associate you, but we had to." I don't know why but I hugged him.

With a sigh, "I haven't eaten in a week, let's go get breakfast and I will tell you my story." Their expression was completely shock, whether from my actions, agreement to tell them the truth, or my hunger.

"Why haven't you eaten? Do you have a death wish?"

With I firm shake of my head I looked him in the eyes, "I will never die as long as Draco is still living with him."

We walked down the stairs to see that everyone had already gone to class and the Great Hall no longer had food or people in it. The twins waved me on and we walked to a painting I had seen once or twice before, George reached out and tickled the pear. I watched surprised as the painting swung to reveal a passage to the kitchens.

The kitchen was filled with the aroma of many foods being cooked at once, but it blended together to smell wonderful. There were about eighty house-elves where I could see, I expected the rest were bustling about in other parts of the castle. They all seemed much more content than Dobby, which made me happy. Fred and George spoke to one for a moment and we were dragged over to a smaller more cut off section of the kitchen. George indicated for me to sit on the countertop and then I was handed a large array of foods and a goblet full of pumpkin juice. I ate quickly inhaling the food out of starvation and downing the cup, which refilled itself.

When I finished and stood up I felt a little nausea from the sudden food in my malnourished system. I stumbled slightly and Fred caught me, I smiled up at him. "Thanks. Thanks for everything; I've never had a friend before." I told him, as we walked out of the kitchen and I waved to the house-elves.

"Well, now you have two." He told me as he and George slung their arms around my shoulders. As we walked I stopped, something had occurred to me.

"Wait, won't the professors be upset we missed class?" I asked them.

George looked at Fred, "You know Freddie I do believe this the first thing we have done all year with permission."

Fred looked back at him, "I do believe you are right."

Raising my eyebrows I chimed in, "Two things, one why do you have permission, and two this is the second day of school."

They looked down, "We told McGonagall about what we thought, about your father."

As we approached the common room, I sighed, "I guess its time I tell you my story, but keep all comments to yourself, at least until I finish telling it." They zipped their lips like I had seen muggles do, and then sat down on the couch me cross-legged on the table in front of them.

"When I was three years old, my favorite brother wasn't Draco. It was Perseus; he was the one who took care of me. If I was crying in the night, he was the one who came into take care of me. If I ever had a nightmare, it was him I ran to for comfort. If my parents forgot to feed me, he made sure I got food. Then he turned eleven and got his letter to Hogwarts, and in my father's eyes he gained worth. He was finally able to be trained to carry out the family goal.

"Then Perseus came back from shopping for his Hogwarts things, Draco and I were too young to come with them, he had brought me my teddy bear. We were sitting in the floor playing, and then Father came in. He grabbed Perseus and dragged him from the room; I didn't see Perseus for several days. Then he was at dinner, he didn't talk to me, or try to make me laugh. Just acted like I wasn't there, he kept looking at Father, looks of complete terror.

"He got put into Slytherin, Father was so pleased. I remember Father had held a party to celebrate and he got drunk. He tripped over me and he fell down in front of his friends. That was the first time he hit me. When Perseus came home he had two of his school friends with him. I didn't like them, they scared me. They were tall and mean, they made fun of Draco. I didn't understand why he was friends with them.

"Slowly he turned dark. You can only live a lie for so long before it becomes the truth. He gathered an army, most of them followers of Voldemort and the follower's sons and daughters. Father pled innocent and kicked Perseus out, but he didn't stop. I remember after the first attack I was 9 or so and he had just come home from school. I went into his room because I had heard a noise. Every mirror in his room was lying in a pile shattered and he was crying. I don't know if he saw me, but I know he never wanted any of it.

"Then came the day that the aurors met up with him, he fought back. If you didn't know him, that's what you think at least, but he let them get him. I can still hear him though, 'I didn't want to… I didn't mean…' He never finished that sentence. I'd give anything for him to have finished that sentence, or to have never heard it started. I wish I hadn't been there to watch as he fell, and he said his last words.

"Suddenly I was alone. Not alone, I still had, have, Draco but I don't have my big brother. I don't have Perseus, the Perseus who spun me around when I was three. After his death Father became worse, me and Draco would hide for days at a time, until we realized it was worse when he finally found us.

"And finally the day when I could go to Hogwarts came. The day I had to leave Hogwarts. I got sorted in to Gryffindor, the worst house. Ravenclaw would have been acceptable but never Gryffindor. Since I wasn't there Draco paid for that. When I got home for Christmas break he pushed me into a glass table, that was my punishment.

"During all this I've been at Hogwarts, Draco has been spying on my father who had been having more frequent _suspicious _meetings, than normal. The first time, the topic was me. Draco never really got much more out of it than they were planning something, and I was going to be involved. I guess I'm not anymore since Father told me I'm worthless and he should kill me.

"The week before we came to school we eavesdropped on a meeting. Father was much more secretive about this one and when he caught us he almost killed me. I was unconscious for a week, that's why I hadn't eaten before we came to school. What I gathered from the meeting was, they are planning something, something big. Someone is going to be returning and if their first attempt fails then they have a second plan and Hogwarts will be involved in that plan." I paused looking up from the stain on the couch I had intently been studying, the whole time I had been speaking. I felt the tears on my face, leaving my face stained and my eyes blurry.

Neither of them spoke, they both looked like they were trying to comprehend everything. "Wow." They said in unison when they finally spoke. Like mirror images they rose from the couch and sat next to me and put their arm around my shoulder. Turning to Fred, who was on my left, I cried into his shoulder. "We're sorry, we've done nothing to make you life better. Bloody hell, we've been the one causing you most of your problems. We're sorry, you're life is so shitty."

"Can you guys help me with something? I'm done being nothing more than a Malfoy. I don't want to be associated with them anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

**Year Three: Changes and Letters**

I stared in the mirror, staring at my hair and running my fingers through it. I had to admit that Fred and George were good at magic they just didn't feel like channeling it into school. My hair was no longer the pale blonde that was usually assumed to be Malfoy hair. It was a jet black, no longer the long princess hair cut it had been cut shoulder length and I had acquired bangs. I had wanted to change my eyes from the grey blue they were but Fred wouldn't let me. He said I shouldn't change everything about me. I think he knew that my eyes were all I had left of Perseus; our eyes had always been slightly off from the rest of the families.

Turning away I walked down the steps of the dormitory staring at the bed I had finally reclaimed. I realized that it was time I stopped being a doormat for the other Gryffindors, for the Slytherins and for everyone else who had a problem with me.

I looked around and mentally noted that the twins weren't there, I ignored the nagging voice that said they wouldn't ever want to be my friends in public. Shaking the thought from my head I hurried through the halls ignoring the whispers following me, they were probably because of my hair but I brushed it off.

When I reached the Great Hall I hesitated looking down the table, I noticed an empty place near the twins but I also noticed Angelina wasn't here yet. Taking a deep breath I walked over and placed myself in between the little Weasley's friend and Fred. Fred gave me a warm smile.

He turned to the stunned faces, "We have decided to make friends with the lovely Camela and realized we were wrong and that she is a simply marvelous person."

"Good, you were all being rather foolish not speaking to her without ever even giving her a chance."

Ron raised his eyebrows and opened his mouth, "I didn't see you talking to her, Hermione." He mumbled through a mouthful of chicken but it was clear Hermione heard when her cheeks flushed a dark red.

"What the bloody hell! Get out of my seat you freak!" A raging Angelina came storming down the aisle between our table and the next.

George glanced up, startled, "Angel, calm down look you can sit over there next to Harry. We made up with her and she's nice give her a chance."

Angelina smiled a sweet smile that made my stomach churn, "Okay. I'm sorry Camela, I just saw how much you being here hurt other people, especially the Weasley's and I'm just so protective of my friends. I shouldn't of judged you. Friends?" She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug, I had no choice but to hug back. She whispered in my ear, "Listen here, the way it's going I can have either twin. I won't have you messing everything up. I rule the school and your just the dirt on my shoe, don't think I'll let it change, bitch."

Pulling away, I smiled an equally fake smile, "_I wouldn't dare, _not be friends." Angelina, just gave me a look of disgust behind everyone's back that showed she understood my meaning.

After eating dinner I went up to the common room and into my bed falling asleep quickly before anyone could react to me moving off the couch.

The next morning at breakfast, I had barely sat down when I heard a call, "Gigi! Gigi!" Glancing up startled I hunted Draco down in the crowd, Gigi was the name he called me when he was scared. It was like his verbal security blanket, he had called me it when he was too little to say Camelopardalis or giraffe and he resorted back to it when he was really afraid.

Running over to him I looked at his eyes puffy from tears he had held in, "Dray, what's wrong? What happened?" Wordlessly he handed me the letter in his hand.

_Dear Draco,_

_I assume you are doing well in school. I am pleased to hear that you unlike your unworthy sister were able to get placed into a House of honor. I would just like to let you know that your sister may be dropping out of school and going to join the Muggles soon. There hasn't been a decision yet, I'm sure her coldness will tell you the decision._

_Your Father_

It was a short letter, but it was the worst letter I had ever read. 'Going to join the muggles', no one would check up on me in the muggle world. He was considering killing me, 'her coldness'. He meant my body, my cold, dead body.

Looking at him, I felt the tears in my eyes, "What did I do? I haven't done anything." I asked Draco, my voice shaking. He pulled me into a hug, with a sigh I realized I'd been getting a lot of hugs lately, they were never for good reasons.

"I don't know Gigi, I don't know." He told me. "I swear to you I won't let him, if he does I'll run off and join the Muggles. I won't become a puppet. I won't be a murder, I won't become Father."

We parted, when I realized that Draco was not very good at his current façade. He needed to stop being such a good, concerned brother. Taking the letter with me I sat down next to Fred and stared it. The words boring themselves into my mind, piece by piece I shredded the letter crinkling up the scraps and throwing them angrily onto my plate. As the last piece drifted to the table, I stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

Sitting on the stairs I began to cry.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked around the table humming a sing I had heard a muggle singing on the street on Mother's way to the store. Father was home late and it was my birthday. Some foolish part of me thought he was out buying me a wonderful present._

_When he walked through the door, his eyes were bloodshot. He smelled like perfume, but not the perfume of roses Mother always wore. His shirt was wrinkled like it had been put on hastily. Mother swept into the room and looked at him, a look crossed her face. It was betrayal, not pain, just acknowledgement that she had been betrayed._

_I looked at Father, "Do you know what day it is Father?" I asked happily not really understanding, what was happening._

_He turned his bleary eyes to me, "Do I care, you useless little bitch." I flinched and watched Mother sweep up to him._

_Her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. "Don't speak to my daughter like that, especially not when you're walking through our door after being in her bed." She told him head held high._

_He pushed her aside, "This waste of space. Why I could kill her, tell people she ran off to live with the muggles, no one would care." He said, tickling his finger below my chin. I flinched away just as his hand crashed into my cheekbone._

_Smiling a twisted smile he grabbed Mother's arm and dragged her from the room. As the door shut on them I heard the sound of hand hitting skin and a cry of pain. I watched as the doorknob glowed signaling it had been cursed shut._

_*End Flashback*_

I sat there thinking about that day it was the first day that he had threatened my life. Since then I knew what living with the muggles really meant, it meant death. It meant Father was angry enough at me to take my life, he had never carried through with it, but I knew it was because of how hard it would be to cover up. Not because he didn't have the heart to do it, he could definitely do it.

Mother stopped defending me that night, she avoided me most days. Some times after Father hurt me Dobby would appear when I needed him and I'd later see bruises on Mother. I knew that she cared, but she was too scared to do anything about it. She didn't know how to defend herself, so she couldn't defend me.

The people began filing out of the Great Hall to go to classes so I wiped my eyes and fell into line next to Fred and George. They opened there mouths to speak but I just shook my head and continued walking. I was going to have to lay low until, whatever was annoying Father blew over.


	7. Author's Note

Author's Note:

I was rereading my old stories today when I realized just how long it has been since I updated. So I'm going to write the next chapter and update Outcasted. I'll start writing The Queen's Pain in a little while if you read that story. I'm sorry I disappeared for so long, I feel horrible about it.


End file.
